


Mister Glass-man

by DisortedDreams



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: #Oof, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: Tom is a really shy kid, moving to a new school. He has trouble speaking in front of the class, he is never noticed and it’s like he’s never there sometimes he’s that invisible, and one of his new friends call him Mister Glass-Man. The reason to that is because, you never notice glass unless it’s broken.Tord. Who is friends with Eduardo, Mark and Jon, is the class bully. He takes interest on the new kid, Tom.What happens to the two?





	1. prologue.

Moving, it’s not the easiest thing to do. And Tom Ridgewell knew that feeling, him and his adoptive parents have been moving around a lot. But this place is said to last, that’s what his ‘parents’ said anyways. Tom doesn’t believe them, but he can’t plane them either. He doesn’t want to start at a new school, that means people eyeing him suspiciously, like an outsider. He _**hated**_ the feeling, of being watched. 

But he had too, because he was too much of a whimp to tell his ‘parents’. 

And that’s where our story begins. 


	2. Eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya’ll like this!

Tom walked into the school building, he had his hoodie on so he didn’t feel people watching him...... it didn’t help. People starring at him, mostly because his eyes were black. He had no eyes, he had a hoodie, he had light brown pants on, and checkered shoes.

His hair was spiked up, he had black earrings, his eyes were black, and he had a bored expression on his face.

He went to his scheduled class, the teachers name was: “Mr. Greenwood” (Yes! It’s David from Camp Camp! Don’t judge meh!). ‘ _Cool last name’_ Tom thought. He walked into the classroom. It was a nice, little class with 15 desks, by the near window was a bunch of flowers. And on the teachers desk, it had a rose.  _‘Man this guy loves flowers’_ Tom thought. 

He sat at the table in the back, next to a window. No one sat there yet, so he went there. 

Soon kids piled into the room, no one sat near Tom. _‘Great way to start the year’._ His thoughts were interrupted by green and purple figures, sitting beside him. “Hello stranger! New to this school?” The ginger asked, Tom nodded. Not speaking, “why aren’t you talking? Did I scare you? If so I’m sorry”. He said again. “Matt stop, just leave him alone”. The one in the green hoodie said, shoving ‘Matt’. “Hi, I’m Edd, this is Matt”. Edd said, I nodded. Feeling braver, so I lifted my head from my hoodie to show my face and began to speak. 

“Hi, m-my name i-i-is T-Tom”. Tom said, looking at their shocked expressions. “A-and yes, I don’t have anything covering my eyes. I was born this way”. Tom said, barely stuttering. A ball hit Tom’s head. 

Before Matt could open his mouth a loud voice made us turn to the door, “TORD LARSSON! I TOLD YOU TO NOT THROW BALLS IN THIS CLASSROOM!” A tall, lanky red head said. The Tord guy shrugged, and took his seat. “Now, uh. Everyone, we have a new classmate! Tom would you like to come up here?” Mr. Greenwood asked. 

Tom sat there, looking at the teacher smiling. “O-okay”. He stuttered, and walked up to the front”. 

“H-Hello my name I-Is Tom Ridgewell, a-and I just moved to this school due to bullying and abuse at the old school I went through. Y-yes I know, I don’t have any eyes. Don’t tell me every ten minutes and your house won’t set on f-fire! I-I like video games, and I LOVE cookies, t-that’s a-all”. 

Everyone clapped as Tom went back to his seat, he looked back and saw that Tord fellow looking at him. He looked at his feet, and listened to Mr. Greenwood ramble on about something. Tom was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice the bell ring. Matt and Edd left, Tom still didn’t need get up. 

“Tom!” A Norwegian accent said, Tom snapped out of his daze and noticed everyone has left. He looked to where the sorce of voice came from, and he saw Tord. “Hi, I’m Tord. Don’t expect me to be nice”. He said, then left. _‘Asshole’_ Tom thought, going out of the room. Next he had was Gym, he wasn’t looking forward to it. 


	3. Gym class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe for more! If you want to that is! :3
> 
> Also, please tell me if I make a mistake, like it goes in and out of prospectives. I’m used to writing in first person. So if I make a mistake please tell me in the comments.

Next Tom had was Gym class, he wasn’t looking forward to that. 

Tom walked into the gym and saw another teacher, her name tag said: Davis. Tom smiled, and looked at everyone who had gym with him. He recognized a few faces like; Eduardo, Jon, Mark, Matt, Edd, and a lot of other faces that Tom recognized but forgot their name.

 _Well, I guess I could go sit down with Edd and Matt._ Tom thought. And headed over their direction, “Hi stranger!” Matt said, Tom tilted his head, and sat down. “Matt, that’s Tom remember?” Edd said. Matt thought for a minute, and he scrunched up his face. “Ohhh, yeah! Sorry about that!” Matt said. And started babbling on as if nothing happened. 

“Okay everyone! Settle down please! Now today, we have a new kid. Just show him, and tell him what we’re doing in gym right now”. She said, and sat on the bench. 

Matt looked at Tom, “Okay we are doing badminton!” Matt said. “Okay, but who will my partner be?” Tom asked. “We just started yesterday so we are going to be learning our partners today”. Edd said.

Tom nodded. “Okay! We are calling out partners now!”. Ms. Davis said. “Edd and Matt. Eduardo and Jon.F. Mark and Daniel. Jon.S and Max. Nikki and Ester. Emmy and Bella. Tord and Gorge. Okay that’s it everyone!”.

Tom raised an eyebrow, “Uhm? Ms. Davis? W-w-what about me?” Tom asked. Ms. Davis looked up from her clipboard. “Oh, uh. Gorge isn’t here today, so why don’t you be Tord’s partner until he gets back?” Ms. Davis said. Looking back to her clipboard. “Uh, Okay?” Tom said.

He decided not to question and, he walked over to Tord. “Uhm, I thought I was with Gorge?” Tord asked. Looking at Tom weirdly.“W-w-well Ms. Davis didn’t c-call my n-name for a partner. So she partnered me u-up with you, until Gorge gets back”. Tom stutters. 

“Well, okay. Go get a racket!” Tord yelled, Tom flinched. And did as he said.  

 

 

 

 

The whole gym class was Tom missing the birdie, Tord getting off track and goofing with his friends. Tom tried to serve. And tried, then failed.

The bell rang for lunch, and Tom went up to Edd and Matt. “Guys. What’s Tord's deal?” Tom asked. Edd and Matt looked at each other. “Is there something you’re not telling me?” Tom asked, Edd was the first to speak. “Well, Tord is in a gang called ‘The Red Army’, and he’s really mean if you get on his bad side”. He said. “How mean?”. Tom asked. “You don’t want to know, trust me”. Edd said.

“Now come on! Let’s go eat lunch”. Matt said, running off to his locker. Me and Edd laughed, and went to get our lunches. 

 


End file.
